Untitled
by Rafa008
Summary: Jenny recalls her time in Marseille with Gibbs and they two try to fix things between them, in the middle of a battlefield.
1. Turn Back Time

**Untitled**

**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper**: Jenny/Gibbs

**Music:** Turn Back Time-Aqua

**Summary:** My first NCIS fanfic, so be gentle and tell me what do you think. Jenny recalls her time in Marseille with Gibbs and they two try to fix things between them.

**Turn Back Time**

_Give me time to reason,_

_Give me time to think it through_

_Passing through the season,_

_Where I cheated you_

The director of NCIS, Jenny Shepard was sitting in a chair of MTAC, where she had just had a meeting with the SECNAV and now read a file from the last case of Gibbs's team that led them to France after a sailor, suspected of murder and drug smuggling. The redhead sighted, throwing her long and red hair to her back while uncrossing her legs and closed her eyes. She guided the team all the time through that huge screen, but wanted to go with them. With Gibbs.

"Oh Jethro, if you just knew how much I regret not having returned from Europe with you at that time." She sighted sadly.

A smile escaped from her lips when flashes of her time in Paris, Marseille and Serbia came into her mind, particularly that from Marseille.

_I will always have a cross to wear,_

_But the bolt reminds me I was there_

_So give me strength,_

_To face this test tonight_

_That was their second night in Marseillhe. Jenny was sitting in the luxurious hotel room, wearing a silk robe as she passed pressed powder on her face. She smiled, still doing her make-up, seeing Gibbs standing behind her, wearing a tuxedo, his dark hair, which was getting gray in some parts, hairstyles and a rectangular box under his arm._

"_Gibbs."_

"_Jethro."_

_The former marine smirked. He loved the way his name sounded through that red mouth. He put the box on a stool and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her right shoulder, pulling her long auburn hair to the side and planting a kiss lightly on her neck causing her to giggles and chills. Jenny turned her head to the side and their lips met in a gentle kiss which soon became urgent and the man turned her around completely, taking his hands to her waist, holding her there while he ran a hand down her arm, covered by the silk of the robe. Jenny laughed between the kiss, one hand stroking his graying hair and the other, his chest, pushing him away gently. Flashes of the night before invading her mind, of their first night together._

"_Later we can finish it, Jethro... We still have a party to go, remember?" She reminded him, smiling._

"_Yeah, later." He agreed with a grin._

_Gibbs stole one last kiss and went to the box, arousing the curiosity of the redhead._

"_What's inside the box?" She asked._

_Gibbs handed her the box and leaned against the wall next to the vanity, wanting to see the reaction of his partner, and now lover. Jenny opened the box, with trembling fingers and smiled when she took what was there. It was a long and black dress, silk, spaghetti straps with a plunging neckline in front and a v-shaped back, which went up to the limit of her back. She put the dress on the chair and hugged Gibbs, who smiled, putting his arms around her body._

"_It's beautiful Jethro. Thank you." She sighted, in wonder._

"_I want everyone in the room to look to this stunning, intelligent and amiable woman I have at my side. Even though this is a mission in disguise." He said, sincerity._

"_Oh Jethro...'Was all she said, thrilled._

_She held his face in her hands, standing on tiptoe, watching those usually serious and mysterious blue eyes, now passionate. And for her! And then they kissed again and Gibbs helped her put on the dress, admiring it and half an hour later, Gibbs and Jenny down the stairs arm in arm, she in her black gown and he in his tuxedo, meeting Decker. Up there, they could see that the hall of the hotel was full of people going to the ball, where they should keep an eye on their suspects. Jenny stopped Gibbs halfway down the stairs and Gibbs turned to her, entwining his fingers with a quizzical look. She smiled and kissed him there, in the middle of the marble staircase, and Gibbs returned the kiss, before decreasing to the salon._

_If only I could turn back time,  
If only I had said what I still hide  
If only I could turn back time,  
I would stay for the night... for the night_

"Jenny... Hey Jenny!" Gibbs called her, loud.

Jenny opened her eyes, blinking them in confusion. Then she saw that she was back in Washington, in MTAC, and had dozed off in her chair. Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was standing before her, looking puzzled. He sat down beside her and put his hand on her arm, one of the few contacts they h had since she assumed office. Jenny was surprised, but tried to hide the shiver that ran through her at the touch.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, I was just rambling. Shouldn't you be home?"

Gibbs withdrew his hand and handed her a folder.

"I came to deliver the final report of the case. And also, a coffee."

He handed her a cup of coffee and she smirked by the gesture, accepting it.

"Thank you." She said.

"What was you rambling about? Paris?"

She looked at him and saw that he had that smile and she blushed, averting her eyes to the screen.

"Marseille." Was all she said.

It was her turn to smile and blue eyes and green met and Gibbs shook his gray head, grabbing another cup of coffee he had brought and turning his gaze to the screen forward, showing the filming of the last case. Both drank coffee in silence, lost in thought, but smiling .

**Next-Battlefield, JordinSparks.**

**Reviews are nice please **


	2. Battlefield

**Music:** Batlefield-Jordin Sparks

**Summary:** Gibbs and Jenny continue to fight more and more, until he discovers that she's leaving. Revieeeews.

**Battlefield**

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battlefield_

That was another hectic morning at NCIS. The director Jenny Shepard was at MTAC, standing in front of the huge screen with a phone in one hand and a coffee in the other. On screen, Gibbs talked to her, the rest of the team behind. The former marine admired the redhead, from the other side of the screen, from her black high-heels to her skirt and pantsuit, her hair in an elegant bun, the phone hanging on her neck. The neck, where he liked to leave bite marks, when they were in Europe, and he knew she liked. If she had come back with him to United States, if she wasn't so careerist.

Jenny started talking and then he came back to mind to the case they had in hands.

"The suspect is already with us, but during the chase, he ended up being shot. The ambulance's already on the way." Gibbs told her.

"I want Special Agent DiNozzo to accompany him to the hospital. The rest of the team can return." Ordered Jenny, drinking her coffee.

"With your license director, but I would like to follow him."

"No, Special Agent Gibbs, I need you to give me the report today afternoon."

"DiNozzo will do the report and Ziva will interrogate him with me after the hospital. It is already decided." He said, coldly.

"But I'm sending you to finish the report. Ziva and DiNozzo will follow to the hospital, and without further discussion!" She said with her commander's voice.

There was a moment of pause and despite being separated by a TV screen, sparks flew between them. Jenny's green eyes narrowed and her lips were in a thin line. Gibbs let out a frustrated sigh and stood up, running his hand through his grey hair.

"As you wish, director."

He emphasized the last word, his blue eyes were hard and without looking at her, he turn off the computer screen and the screen of MTAC disconnected, turning in colorful stripes. Jenny took off the phone, placing it on the table and threw the coffee out, going to the elevator, trying to not stomp her feet in irritation. It was always like that, in a minute they had a civilized conversation and then fought, he trying to do what he wanted and she, trying to make him follow her orders. She was tired of having hope that everything could be like Paris. Things had only worked because they were in the city of light and love.

She needed to get her attention back to her work, she had sacrificed so much for all that.

"But after tonight, I will not have to put up with his disobedience, the discussions." She thought, bitterly.

She stepped into the elevator, closing her eyes for a moment and put her hands on her face, massaging her temples. Soon she came upstairs and saw her secretary, Cynthia.

"Cynthia, I'll be in my office and I don't want anybody to come for an hour." She asked, irritated.

The secretary, seeing that she might have had more discussion, because her cheeks were flushed of anger, agreed in solidarity.

"Ok director."

Jenny entered in her office and closed the door, throwing a folder on the couch and going to the drawer of her desk, taking a glass and a bottle of Bourbon, filling the glass halfway and sitting in the chair, crossing her legs and taking a sip of the drink, before holding her head in support. There was little else to do, only a few reports that were on her desk, and wait for Gibbs's report. She took another sip, pulling aside the nights spent with Gibbs in Paris and placed her glasses, pulling one of the reports that were there to read it.

_One word turns into a war  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you gone  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now_

An hour later, Jenny looked up from the report in hand, hearing loud voices outside of her office

"Please agent Gibbs, the director asked not to be disturbed-" Cynthia started, nervous but Gibbs interrupted her.

"She will see me and is now, as she wanted so much that I deliver this report today!

He opened the door violently, closing it and going to the Jenny's desk, who had hung the glasses on the bridge of her nose and stared at him, her green eyes flashing. Gibbs threw the report on the table and rested both hands on the table, getting very close to the director. He seemed beside himself, his blue eyes were dark and hid mouth in such a thin line as hers and Jenny could feel his hot breath on her face. Jenny tried not to look intimidated.

"You already gave me the report. Any reason to scare my secretary and invade my office, Special Agent Gibbs?" She asked, ironic.

"When were you going to tell us that you're going to work in Rota?" He asked irritated.

Jenny raised her delineated eyebrow.

"You've been investigating me?"

Gibbs smiled wryly, pulling away from her and running a hand through his hair.

"In a conversation with agent Fornell, he told me that Leon Vance will take the agency because our director is going to work in Rota."

"That's none of your business." She said indignant.

"Of course it is. We're talking about NCIS."

"I was going to tell all of you later." She said, serious.

Gibbs came around the table and stopped at her side, and she turned her chair and faced him. Both had red angry faces and Gibbs said, his eyes as hard as his voice.

"You were going to notify us by a letter when you were on the plane? As you did six years after?"

The words seemed to cut her like a knife and Gibbs saw a flash of sadness passing through her green eyes. For a moment he regretted what he had said, reminding of their break up in Europe. They had already solved it. But his anger spoke louder. Jenny got up and part of her self-control seemed to have left her because her hands were shaking, beside her body. She pointed a finger at his chest, pushing him away from her.

"Don't you dare accuse me inside my own office, in my damn agency!" She said, irritated.

He pulled her hand, which was toward him, entwining his fingers with hers and pulling her close to him, almost touching her in his chest. He looked down and saw Jenny looking up in a mixture of anger and confusion. He rose their hands clasped, leading to her cheek, making both close their eyes for a moment, trying to calm the nerves. Gibbs opened his eyes and said:

"Will you really repeat that?" He asked, neuter.

Jenny looked at him, her eyes hard.

"We have already solved this issue of Paris. Now get out of my office, Jethro!"

This time it was personal, it was not agent Gibbs and Director Shepard. Were Jenny and Jehtro.

"You've been always ambitious Jenny. Have a good trip!" He said, irritated and tired.

Gibbs let out their hands and turned away, slamming the door behind him.

Jenny returned to the chair, pulling her feet up onto the chair and buried her face in her knees, trying to hold back the tears. She didn't know if she wanted to punch or kiss Gibbs. She breathed deeply several times, before cleaning the face and she store her stuff in the folder, preparing to leave.

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I'd never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

Jenny was eight o'clock downing the stairs from her house in Georgetown, with a suitcase, her hair falling in curls on her shoulder, and had exchanged the formal clothes for a dark jeans, high-heel boots and a white sweater. She was ready to leave the country. When she opened the front door, she froze. There, in front of the door was Gibbs, using an old t-shirt from NCIS with a coat over, hands in pocket. He had gone home early and stayed in his basement, cutting wood for his boat while drinking Bourbon, organizing his thoughts before deciding go to Jenny's house . Gibbs noted that she had tried to disguise her red eyes, wearing makeup and realized he had gone too far in the afternoon.

"Jehtro?" She asked, in shock.

"Hi Jenny."

She frowned, but then smiled wryly.

"Did you come here to start the third round of fights?"

Gibbs shook his head, looking exasperated.

"No, Jen."

Jenny was surprised to hear him call her by her nickname. He always called her _Jen_ when they were together in Europe and she felt like crying, but would not. The two exchanged glances, in silent, making up and he grabbed her suitcase, taking up to his own car and putting in the trunk, she got into the passenger seat and he came soon after, starting the car.

There was a reasonable transit to the airport and both were in silent, the sound turned off and the car's lights passing by them, illuminating their thoughtful faces. Jehtro had a hand on the handbrake and Jenny placed her on top, looking at the glass front, giving a slight squeeze. Their hands only withdrew when they parked at the airport and Gibbs took her bag to the check -in.

The screens informed that the flight to Spain would delay due the bad weather and Jenny slipped her hand into Gibbs's own, turning to face him and saw those blue eyes shining and she was on her toes, kissing him. Gibbs didn't seem surprised and took his free hand up to her waist, bringing her closer, making more urgent the kiss as chills went through their bodies. The scent of her roses mixed with his, coffee, sawdust and his colony. Jenny put a hand to his neck, pulling slightly his short gray hair as he continued to kiss her. When they started getting breathless, broke up, but stayed embraced in each other's arms.

"Jethro, make love to me." She asked, thrilled.

"You don't need to day anything Jen."

He interrupted her with a passionate look, and Jenny led him out of the airport, both heading toward the hotel which was on the other side. They would do that one worthwhile time.

_Why does love always feel_

_Like a battlefield, a battlefield,_

_A battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like._

An hour later, Jenny and Gibbs were back in the airport lobby, holding hands, heading to the boarding queue. They had made love twice and Jenny saw the old Gibbs, passionate and caring again, causing her to go insane. He had covered her body with kisses, making her shiver as she scratched his back, her red hair forming a curtain on the pillow and then she was leaning on elbows and pulling him to her in a slow kiss as they become one again, amid their battlefield.

Jenny turned to Jehtro, taking his face in her hands, when she was near the entrance, with a serious look.

"We will need to talk when I get back Jehtro."

Gibbs sighed, looking deep into her eyes, lifting a hand to her forehead and removing her fringe. He knew they would need to lay things out between them when she returned.

"I know. How long?" He asked, serious.

"One month. It's the time I'll be working there."

There was only one more person in front of Jenny, and she felt her heart beat faster and faster and Gibbs kissed her once more before she hung the ticket.

"Jehtro, bye, I'll see you."

"Bye Jen."

They kissed one last time and she moved toward the gate. She turned one last time and waved to him, before turning around and going. Gibbs watched her disappear and turned, going out of the airport. But this time, he knew she would come back and had personally said goodbye and there was a date to return, no "Dear John " letter. He turned and saw the plane take off and smiled slightly, imagining the redhead, that he had feelings, coming soon. 

**Last chapter:** What do You want from me- Cascada


	3. What do You want from me?

**Music:** What do you want from me-Cascada

**Summary:** Last chapter. Gibbs and Jenny try to fix things between them. Tell me what do you think ah, and I'm brazilian so I'm sorry if there's an grammar mistake. Reviews pleaseeee.

**What do you want from me?**

_So there you are,  
Again you're circling all around,  
If you could only touch me now,  
Strangers from the past_

The NCIS building was almost empty that night because there was a bountiful party where all agents and staff were invited. It was December and the snow covered the streets and some of the windows. The only ones who were still there were Special Agent Gibbs and his team who had just solved another case that afternoon. Ziva, who was at her desk, picked up a travel bag that was heavy on the floor and looking upwards, she faced with green, curious eyes of Tony. She arched an eyebrow.

"Got a problem, Tony?"

The brunette smirked, loving the fact that her accent gave to his name.

"No -Zee-vah..."He called her by her nickname. "I was just wondering what's in the bag?"

Ziva smiled mysteriously, rising from her chair and placing the handle of the bag on her shoulders.

"It's for the party, remember? I'll get ready with Abby in her lab."

She was walking towards the elevator and Tony followed, rubbing his hands eagerly, smiling. She leaned beside the door and Tony stood in front of her, with his face very close, their faces almost touching.

"Great, I'll get ready with you two!" He said, smiling.

Ziva gave him a pinch on the cheek and laughed when entering the elevator.

"Sorry Tony, we'll have a meeting just for girls. But McGee is waiting you with Palmer there in the autopsy room."

"Ziva Come on, don't be so mean!"

She winked at him and said, moments before the elevator closes:

"Wait to see me, it will be worth." She said, seductively.

Tony turned, thinking to go get dressed with Palmer and McGee when he saw his boss, already fixed in a nice suit and looking frustrated. He always hated these events.

"Hey boss." He called smiling. "The director must be really good persuasive to make you wear a suit and go to this event."

Seeing the blue eyes looking like ice in his direction he soon fell silent, going to get the bag with his clothes.

"Has the director already left?" Asked Gibbs, serious.

"No. I think she must be in her office."

Gibbs turned and went to the stairs and Tony smirked. Cynthia had already left and then he went straight and opened the door to the principal's office, closing it tightly behind. Jenny finished her makeup and Gibbs held his breath for a second, trying not to show how much she affected him. She wore a long white dress and lace, long sleeves and her hair was loose and soft, slightly below her shoulders, her bangs aside. Her eyes with a light makeup, but her lips red and her perfume seemed to fill the whole room. She kept the case and took out her glasses and looked in surprise.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you already be on the way to party?"

She turned around and stopped in front of him, her high heels leaving her at the height of his chin. The green eyes found the black shoes, the suit and his blue eyes that were indecipherable.

"I will be your company tonight." He said, serious.

She lifted a well-designed eyebrow for him, curious and incredulous.

"Ducky will accompany me."

He sighed, his eyes showing irritation and he pinned her between the table and him, looking deep in the green eyes that seemed to not be intimidated.

"No, he won't, I talked to him. I will, we need to talk and you know it."

She nodded, remembering that these were her words almost two months ago, when she traveled to Rota. A strand of red hair fell around her neck and Gibbs pulled away, brushing his hand lightly on her bare neck, causing a shiver down the redhead.

_Don't hesitate,  
Now we're standing face to face,  
If heaven is the only place,  
Would you take my hand?_

Now you want to talk? After ignoring me for almost a month since I returned from Rota?" She asked, incredulous.

Gibbs smirked, coming closer a bit, rubbing his legs on her's, over the white fabric of her dress. She widened her eyes, but then narrowed.

"I don't know what you want from me. Since returning, you surrounding me here in the halls of NCIS. And then ignored me, going to work on your boat." She said, angrily.

Jenny parted from him, going idly to the couch and sitting, taking away her bangs gently from her eyes and staring him.

"You did not call me when you got back to DC. I understand you should be tired. But in the following days, you seemed to avoid me in the elevator, and was almost always accompanied by someone when I would send reports." He said, with hard voice.

"The moment I set foot in DC, the SECNAV was already calling me and arranging meetings. The week was hectic and I know I just, well... Was a bit rude to you." She said, tired.

She buried her face in her hands, letting out a long sigh.

"Jethro, there's something I need to tell you."

"I already know." He said, serious.

She lifted her head and looked at him shocked.

"How?"

He walked over to her and pulled her gently by the arm and left her on her foot, as he bent down slowly, until her stomach, touching her gently, before kissing the spot, under the dress. Jenny closed her eyes, feeling the touch and kiss, a small smile escaping through her lips. Gibbs looked up, searching for her eyes.

I found out this morning."

There was a pause, and he continued, with his hand over the belly, which still showed no signs of pregnancy.

"This morning I went to your house, but you had already left. That's when I found the pregnancy's test on your table."

"You've been investigating me, Agent Gibbs?" She asked, irritated.

"I needed to know what was happening." He said, defending himself.

"You could have called me."

Gibbs stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"After the first bad week, I thought I should give you time to think, so that instead of looking for you, I'd work on my boat."

Jenny opened her mouth, but closed it, unable to find the words.

"Did you think I would go back towards us, as you did in Europe, didn't?" He asked, with a little smile.

"Jethro, you don't understand!" She exclaimed, stressful.

"Then explain."

_Just tell me what do you want from me,  
This is love in the first degree,  
Tell me why, everytime I feel your eyes all over me._

"It was when I was to come back here, I started to suspect that I could be..." She paused, her voice tremble. "Pregnant. When I did the test and it was positive, so I came back, I was scared. I was scared!" She exclaimed.

Gibbs looked surprised. Jenny never let herself be scared. He looked at her, asking for more explanations. She ran her fingers through her lips.

"I didn't know how you would react to news of a baby with... The death of Kelly. So I was avoiding you until I find a way to how to handle it, didn't even know if we would be in a relationship when I got back!" Jenny finished, worried.

Gibbs sat on the couch and lifted her chin to face him.

"That's why we promised we'd talk. I will always love Kelly and Shannon." He said serious. "But..."

Jenny looked at him, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Gibbs ran his finger gently in the corner of her eye to not smudge her makeup.

"But I also will always love you, Jennifer Shepard. And this baby that's on the way. So, don't expel me." He pleaded, sincerity.

Jenny just smiled excitedly as Gibbs kissed her, sitting besides her pushing her to sit on his knees. She ran her hands over his shoulders, over his suit, as he held her with one hand on her waist and led the another to her leg, deepening the kiss. When their lips parted, Jenny said sweetly:

"I'm not going to expel you. Jethro."

"Good."

And then, when their lips touched again, the lights went out of the building. Gibbs stood up, bringing Jenny to him, one arm wrapped around her protectively and the other in his pocket, holding his gun.

"How strange. Why the emergency lights not linked?" Jenny asked, confuse.

And then there was a loud bang, like someone had thrown a bomb and the glasses crashed there in the living room while the building trembled. Gibbs threw himself on the floor with Jenny, protecting her belly, while the dust covered them.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Jenny, who was on top of him, nodded.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Gibbs took his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Tony's number.

"DiNozzo, where are you?"

"Boss, I'm here in the autopsy with Ducky and Jimmy. Someone just throw homemade bombs!"  
"Yeah, I've noticed." Gibbs said, sarcastically. "Where's the others? Are all fine?"

"No one is hurt. Ziva is with Abby and McGee had gone to see them at the time of the explosion. What are the instructions?"

Gibbs looked at Jenny who was in his arms, listening to everything and she just nodded.

"I want everyone in Abby's lab, gathered to pick up the criminal before he gets away!" He ordered.

"Right. Ten minutes."

Gibbs helped Jenny to stand up, aware that she was carrying his child now and turned to her.

"Do you have a gun with you?"

Jenny smirked, lifting one side of the dress to mid-thigh, where her gun was hanging. Gibbs arched an eyebrow slightly, both for the gun as by sight.

"Let's go." He said, trying to doesn't look her too much.

Gibbs went forward, opening the door to the room and saw that everything was dark with dust in the air, with some objects and furniture on the floor. Gibb's phone ringed and he picked up.

"Boss, I caught one of the suspects. The other fled. We are in Abby's room waiting to interview him." Ziva said.

"Okay Ziva, we're going."

They went downstairs to the lobby where the Gibbs's team's tables were, walking cautiously until Jenny stopped.

"What Jenny?"

Jenny smiled.

"I love you."

Gibbs was surprised and she shrugged.

"I'm trying to establish our relationship, before we have to go after our striker. We had not finished that conversation before."

Gibbs smirked, watching her bite her lip, containing a smile.

"This is not a good time." He said.

But he pushed her by the neck and kissed her urgently.

_Tell me what do you want from me,  
Are you mad enough to see,  
That its hard to cross the line,  
Come on now, set me free.  
What do you want from me._

"I love you Jenny. You and this baby. What was that you asked me earlier?"

"What do you want from me." She repeated.

He slipped his hand into hers, lacing their fingers and sliding his mouth up to her ear.

"I want all of you. Body, soul and mind. You as my wife, my boss." He said with a serious and passionate voice.

"Is it a proposal? I'll be wife number 5?" She asked, playfully.

Gibbs shook his head, stroking her cheek softly, his eyes glowing in the dark.

"The permanent. When we solve this case, I'll make the right proposal."

Jenny smiled excitedly. They kissed one last time before going to Abby's lab.

**The End**


End file.
